


Exceptions

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Imports from Tumblr, M/M, OT3, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon prompt on Tumblr: *Pops up out of character ocean next to flotilla of dinghies* Have you ever considered shipping KakaGenGai? Because they ALL DESERVE TO BE HAPPY DAMN IT!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to import some of my random drabbles from Tumblr, because I've learned backups are smart. Have some vaguely-porny OT3ness. I regret nothing.

“Well, isn’t that a pretty picture,” Kakashi drawls, leaning against the doorframe and watching the two men kiss like they’re drowning.

Pinned underneath Gai on the rug, Genma tips his head back enough to see Kakashi and gives him a cheeky grin as Gai turns his attention to the tokujo’s long throat. “What, did you expect us to wait? This is what you get for being late all the damn time, Kakashi.”

Kakashi watches with a lazy smile as clever fingers slide the top of Gai’s jumpsuit down, pushing away awful green spandex to reveal the excess of beautiful muscle beneath. “Oh? If my punishment for being late is always like this, I might have to stretch it out even more. What punishment.”

Genma’s warm laughter turns into a throaty moan, and Kakashi feels his breath catch. “Damn, Gai,” Genma breathes, eyes falling closed, and his hands curl around Gai’s biceps.

“Enjoying yourself, Genma?” Gai asks cheerfully, coming up for air. He turns a beaming smile on Kakashi, who totally, definitely does not smile back. It would ruin his reputation. “Care to assist me in getting him out of his clothes, my eternal rival? We can have a stripping contest!”

Being the spirit of wisdom in their little madhouse, Genma promptly grabs Gai by the ears and reels him back in. “Oh no you don’t. No contests in the bedroom, that’s definitely a rule.”

“But Genma, we’re not in the bedroom!” Gai protests, sitting back on his heels. The leg Genma has wrapped around his waist means he ends up sitting in Gai’s lap, and Kakashi is more than happy to take advantage of the opening presented. He drops his flak jacket by the door and crosses the room in a few swift steps, dropping to his knees behind Genma and laying kisses up the line of his spine.

“Besides,” he says, getting a handful of strong thighs and leaning over Genma’s shoulder. Gai leans in as well, and their lips meet in a slightly sloppy, very welcoming kiss. Kakashi only breaks it when he feels Genma start to shift, a sure sign that he’s about to cause trouble, and tightens his hold. When Genma makes a disgruntled sound, Kakashi chuckles and leans in to nip gently at his earlobe. “Besides,” he repeats huskily, “you liked that one time when we made an exception.”

As expected, just mentioning that encounter makes Genma shiver, back arching, and Gai groans, pressing forward. They sandwich Genma between them, going for another kiss, and then Gai turns his attention back to the man in the middle. Genma moans, either for the way Gai’s trying to turn the kiss into a competition or for how Kakashi’s hands are sliding around to undo his belt.

“Fine,” Genma gasps when they let him come up for air. “One more exception.”

“That’s what you said last time,” Kakashi reminds him cheekily, and Genma laughs as he gets a hand in Kakashi’s collar and pulls him around for a welcome home kiss.

“Yeah, well, there are always going to be exceptions with the two of you, aren’t there?”


End file.
